Taking Charge Together
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Allison and Lydia decide to go after Peter together.


**I don't own Teen Wolf and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

_Warning_: Character death, violence

* * *

Allison and Lydia had agreed on their plan to take out Peter almost immediately – he was too dangerous to still be alive and it was time somebody did something about it. Derek informed them that although he knew Peter had to die, he couldn't kill him again – it had been hard enough the first time. Although neither liked his reasoning, they understood it. Lydia picked up her girlfriend's hand and clutched it. "You and me, right? We got this."

Allison nodded. "Right. And we do, Lyd. Peter will not get away from us this time, and you won't have to worry about him ever hurting you again." Lydia put up a front, but Allison knew that she was still freaked out Peter would try to kill her again at any moment. Nobody blamed her for feeling that way at all, but it was time to put a stop to that for good.

"I know. And I'm not scared of him – I won't let him control me like that again. You'll kick his ass." Lydia was feeling jumpy and hated it. Being a Banshee sucked most of the time, but it did help the pack get out of many bad situations they wouldn't know about otherwise.

"Good. It's better to feel that way in the long run." Allison kissed her hand and then grinned when Lydia smiled at her.

"Now let's go take down that psychotic bastard for good." Lydia strolled out of the room and Allison followed. They were on a mission and would not let anything derail them.

Peter stood up when Allison kicked the door in. "You need something to ask me? I'll have to make you pay," he sing-songed.

Both Allison and Lydia shivered. "No, we don't need anything from you. We will never will again." And then Allison shut up. She wasn't about to warn him about their plans – it hinged on him not knowing what they were up to.

Peter flicked his eyes back and forth between them before coming to a realization. "You're here to kill me, aren't you?" He chuckled. "Sorry sweethearts, but I can't let that happen." He started to turn, but Allison beat him to the punch by tasering him and stopping the transformation. Peter rolled around on the floor, clearly in pain.

Lydia knew better than to hold back the screams now and just let them go. Peter clapped his hands over his ears as Allison grabbed her crossbow – and a gun – and aimed them at the werewolf. "Sorry, sweetheart, but I can't let that happen," Allison whispered.

Lydia finally stopped screaming and held a breath as Allison let go. An arrow embedded itself in Peter's chest and he howled in pain. Blood dripped out of his mouth. She dropped the crossbow and aimed the gun at his forehead. Her hand shook, but she refused to let fear rule her. She shot him Peter in the forehead, and he fell back to the ground – dead. "It's over?" Lydia just wanted to confirm that the man who still haunted her nightmares wasn't going to be resurrected again.

"It's over," Allison confirmed. Just to be sure, she shot him again but Peter didn't move. She was satisfied for now, but they were going to have to do something to make sure he didn't try to return again.

After Peter was completely taken care of and buried so he'd never be found again, Allison and Lydia headed back to Lydia's house. They wanted to be left alone to deal with this instead of the pack bothering them (that would come later, but they could put it off for the time being).

"I love you. Thank you for kicking ass tonight," Lydia whispered as they lay in bed.

"Love you too. And you don't have to thank me for that at all. Peter was someone who needed to be taken care of a long time ago." Allison would do anything to make sure Lydia didn't get hurt again. The Peter obstacle was a big step in the right direction.

"You want to watch The Notebook?" Lydia was definitely up for a distraction that involved her favorite movie.

"Of course!" Allison was actually tired of that particular movie, but she'd never tell her girlfriend. She'd watch it as many times as Lydia wanted to. She'd grin and bear it since she knew Lydia watched her favorite movies (and ones that she disliked herself).

Allison and Lydia fell asleep cuddled (in the middle of the movie) and only woke up when the phone rang the next day. "I'm calling to check on you. You never called to tell me you weren't going to be home, but I assume you're at Lydia's." Chris had panicked just a little, but Allison was usually with the pack or Lydia these days so he had calmed down pretty much immediately.

"I am. We took care of Peter last night and he will never bother us again." Allison was going to double-check today, but would go without Lydia. She wasn't putting her through that again.

"Good. I'll see you later then." Chris hung up the phone and waited for his daughter to come home. He hoped she wouldn't be gone too long.

"Your dad?" Lydia yawned and then stretched. She felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. That probably wouldn't last long since the pack had a penchant for trouble, but she was definitely going to enjoy this. She didn't have to worry about Peter's next move or defending herself from him any longer. It was a relief.

Allison could see the tension had eased from her girlfriend and that Lydia was more relaxed. She was happy for her. "Yeah," she replied. She'd go home in a little while and then be back to visit Lydia (yeah, they were pretty much inseparable these days, especially since their relationship was so new) so they could spend more time together. And it'd be for a happier reason.

"I'll see you later." Lydia kissed her goodbye and then waved as she walked out of the room. Allison lingered for a few minutes before leaving.

All their lives would be a whole lot better not without Peter trying to interfere. Allison and Lydia taking charge had been the best idea either woman had in a long time.


End file.
